Tenrou Island arc
Summary Celebrating A Former Member's Return With Lisanna's returning to the guild, everyone in the guild held a party. Majority of the members were quite happy, but Juvia were sadden by the fact that the relationship between her and Gray were reversed in Edolas. Pantherlily was more surprised by the guild's noisiness and that everyone has magic stored in their body. He managed to calm down with Erza affirming that it's all right. The celebration, however, quickly turned into a brawl when Gajeel wanted the cats to fight each other, and started the fight between members instead. After the fight, with everyone exhausted, Lucy stared at a sleeping Natsu, wondering if he also feels lonely without Igneel. While initially thought that he was cute while sleeping, she quickly took it back when she was punched through the roof and landed into the river. At the newly established Magic Council, the new members were complaining about Fairy Tail's problems. Despite Org tried to argue in their favor, the new head of the council, Guran Doma, announced that they will force Fairy Tail to disband if they get into trouble one more time. At the Holy Ground of the Fairy Tail Guild, Zeref was attacked by the wolves. Despite his warnings and requests that they leave him alone, his power activated and killed everything in his surroundings. He then wished to meet Natsu soon... The Trial's Humble Beginning Power and Luck Grave Searching Demon's Arrival Trivia *The inner cover of Volume 24 included many S-Class material that was originally planned, remained, and/or cut out: **Natsu and Happy's potential opponent had also included Gray and Loke before settling on Gildarts. **Mirajane was suppose to have won between Elfman and Evergreen. **Cana and Lucy beating Freed and Bixlow was planned out, along with the battle between Juvia and Lisanna with Erza. **Gajeel and Levy were suppose to fight Mest and Wendy, with the latter team winning the battle. **The Killing Wizard was not suppose to be Zeref, but had quite a few other names, including 'Touma', 'Mafuyu', 'Fuyuki', etc. But Death Magic remained. *The following are potential spoilers, whether the story will progress/reveal the info is yet to be determined: **Cana suddenly suddenly snuck out of the team and worked alone for personal reason. Lucy went to find Cana for that reason. **Gray participating the exam for the second time. **Some info regarding Makarov's would die in the battle was circled, but parts about him dying was blurred. Whether this will occur or not will be revealed in the future. **The Island Current Status Of The Fairy Tail Members *Makarov is either asleep or lapsed into unconsciousness. *Charle and Pantherlily were last seen protesting Natsu's decision to head towards a familar scent. *Wendy was last seen with Charle and Pantherlily after she had finished healing Natsu's and Makarov's wounds. Mest was last seen hesitantly contacting the Magic Council HQ, about the situation on Tenrou Island. *Erza and Juvia were last seen about to engage Meredy in combat. *Mirajane was last seen sheltering Lisanna from the blast of Azuma's bomb, and Lisanna was last seen crying over an unresponsive Mirajane. contained the secrets of Fairy Tail, and may be revealed in the course of battle. Category:Story Arcs